1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to managing actuators, and more particularly to a controller and method for preventing sending saturated control signals to an actuator controlling an actuator to drive a plant.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of industrial control, if a control signal value exceeds a limit capacity value of an actuator, namely the control signal of the actuator is saturated, the actuator may be damaged. At present, if a ideal control signal value does not exceed the limit capacity value, the ideal control signal value is taken as an actual control signal value. A controller inputs a control signal corresponding to the actual control signal value to the actuator. If the ideal control signal value exceeds the limit capacity value, the limit capacity value is taken as the actual control signal value.
As shown in FIG. 1, a function curve of the ideal control signal values and the actual control signal values forms a beeline. It is well known that it is discontinuity if the beeline is calculated differentially. The discontinuity values results in unstable actual control signal values. The unstable actual control signal values may damage the actuator.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved controller and method for preventing sending saturated control signals to an actuator.